


Size Of A Beast

by CaptainTsukiko



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTsukiko/pseuds/CaptainTsukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size fucking matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Of A Beast

Takaba opens the door to Asamis -their- bedroom. The thick scent of pristine suits, leather, leather and more leather, hits his face like a punch. Takaba scrunches his face in distaste. He had never liked the smell of leather. He was much comfortable with his old unwashed sweats and Hawaiian tees.

He takes in a deep breath, and opens the closet door. A series of custom made (grey, black, wine red and _oh shit there's so many_ ) suits greets him as he rummages through the mountain to find his clothes. They had to be here some where...  
  
The night before, he had been taken (forcefully) to a trip to the bedroom. After his ass had been fucked raw, his hair had taken a look akin to a mad mans -- he was at last released from Asamis poisonous claws. Damn him, damn his penis. And most importantly, _fuck his sex appeal._

He absentmindedly rubs his jeans clad arse at the thought.

And in the midst of their fuck spree, his clothes had flied to and fro. He hadn't had the time to pick them back up, for his editor called him. Giving him an assignment to check out the potential big scoop in Chinatown. He watched the housekeeper enter when he went on his way. The lady most probably tucked the clothes in Asamis closet.

Takabas tees are sticking to his back and his face feels suspiciously grainy. He would need to take a shower, He thinks. A long, _long_ shower with his rubber duck, and cherry scented bath salts. His shoulders slump with delight at the thought.

When he goes to open the other door, a pair of shiny leather shoes catch his eye. The black suede boots looked fancy. ("Just like everything the bastard has..") But the size is what captures his attention. They are enormous. Not to exaggerate, but they really are.

A strange desire enters Takaba's mind. He glances around like a thief in the act, his eyes squinted and sharp. What he was about to do— no one must witness.

Then he licks his lips, reaching down and pulling out the suede blacks on the grey floor. A slight 'thump' resonates throughout the floor from the impact. And Takabas hairs stand up at the end, a strange thrill coils in his belly like an sly snake. And his head spins with tension.

An impish smirk takes over Takabas features as he settles his feet inside the dress shoes. They settle in comfortably, like he is wearing butter on his foot. He observes with wonder at how big the shoe is compared to his feet. This hadn't happened since he was a kid, when he had tried on his fathers shoes. He wiggles his toes and feels the velvety feeling underneath them. He really wants to wear this forever~

Then -- he hears the door unlock.

Asami stops in his tracks to reach Takaba. Takabas eyes are wide as he is captured red handed. The scene continues with Asami looking at the boys feet and said boy looking at Asami. Then, a long pause ensues. Takaba actually  _hears_ a hairball roll by them

Asami smirks. The bastard fucking _smirks_

"Are my shoes _that_ attractive?"

The bastard has a mocking look on his face that makes Takaba want to break something.

"A-Ah..."

 _Oh shit,_ Takaba thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> My second time experimenting with present tense.. I'm sure I'll not be able convert to past tense any time soon. (*chuckles*)
> 
> Thanks for giving this story a try!


End file.
